


The Conclusion

by rainalin



Series: Beloved Trilogy [3]
Category: Kung Fu: The Legend Continues
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Father-Son Relationship, First Time, Ghostly Blessing, Implied/Secret Marriage, Insecurity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Original Character Death(s), Original Child Character Death, Parent/Child Incest, Potential Power Imbalance, Sequel, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-10-07
Updated: 2000-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 11:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainalin/pseuds/rainalin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Caine get closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conclusion

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Incest; father and son. Please be aware of your personal triggers. If you have any questions regarding the content of this story, please send me an email: rainalin@yahoo.com and I will do my best to answer your questions and add tags as necessary.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The characters in these stories do not belong to me, they belong to whoever they belong to; but not to me. Since they've been locked away for so long, however, I decided to set them free for awhile and have fun with them. I will return them, as soon as I'm done with them. Promise ^_^

%%%%%%%%%%%%

The drive to Chinatown was silent as both parties were still coming to terms with what had happened between them. Looking over, Caine could not help but feel concern at the silent and still figure of his son. Bracing himself for a rebuttal, Caine opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't."

The low, husky plea vibrated through the tense air surrounding them and with a nod, Caine restrained himself. Wondering if he had irrevocably destroyed the relationship he shared with his son, Caine tried to meditate but, because of his guilt over getting drunk and letting his hidden desire loose, the calm that he searched for remained stubbornly illusive. Willing himself to retain his Shaolin calm, Caine closed his eyes and pretended to meditate. Behind his closed eyes the events leading up to this moment began to assault his senses. Shaken by the surge of desire that coursed through his body at the memory of his son's sweet, sensual mouth, Caine attempted to regain control. Focusing deep within himself Caine lost all sense of his surroundings and was startled out of his reverie by a touch on his shoulder.

"Pop?"

The worry in his beloved's voice and the feel of his hand caused Caine to experience a thrill of pleasure and, ashamed of his body's continual betrayal, he took a deep, calming breath before turning to his son.

"Yes, Peter?"

Searching hazel eyes met his and he flinched at the worry and fear he saw within their expressive depths. Unable to restrain himself, Caine reached out and gently stroked his beloved's cheek.

"I am fine, Beloved. Please, do not worry."

Gazing back at him Peter looked deep into his eyes searching for something and finally, as if satisfied, relaxed into his father's caress. Closing his eyes, Peter let his mind wander as he enjoyed the feeling of being surrounded by love. After a moment of peace and, without opening his eyes, Peter asked his father the one question he feared the answer to.

"What does this mean, Pop?"

Caine gazed at his son and wondered how much he should explain to him. Unsure of the feasibility of telling him everything, he prepared to 'go cryptic'. But just as he made up his mind Peter, as if sensing his intention, opened his eyes and glared at him.

"The Truth, Father."

The low, husky command/plea caught at Caine's heart and, realizing how close he had come to betraying his son's trust, he nodded his head in agreement. Having made his decision, Caine prepared to leave the Stealth and removed his hand from Peter's cheek. Opening the car door and stepping out, Caine turned back to look at his son, who stared back at him with an expression of hurt. Reaching back inside, Caine touched Peter's cheek gently. Confusion replaced hurt as Peter's expressive eyes gazed into his father's eyes, trying to understand what was happening. 

"Peter, will you not come in?"

Caine watched with trepidation as relief warred with confusion on Peter's face until, finally, he nodded. Pulling back from his father's hand reluctantly, Peter removed the key and climbed out of the Stealth. Locking his car behind him, he took a deep breath before turning to look at his father.

"After you."

With a flourish, Peter dipped his head at his father. Shaking his head in bemusement, Caine walked over to his son and, crooking a finger under his chin, lifted his face. Embarrassed hazel eyes looked into his brown eyes and, with a small smile, Caine caressed his beloved's cheek gently. 

"Will you believe me, my Beloved, when I say that whatever is happening, I do not regret any of this? Will you trust me and follow me without regret?"

Unsure hazel eyes gazed deeply into his soul and Caine waited with bated breath for his beloved's answer. After a moment of contemplation, Peter took a deep breath and, when he looked back at his father, his eyes showed his resolution.

"I believe you, Pop, and I trust you. Lead on."

With a nod, Caine motioned for his son to follow as he lead the way into his home. Climbing the stairs, Caine could feel the gaze of his son on his back and felt a shiver of desire course through his body again. Unable to resist Caine turned to his son suddenly and, grasping his hand, pulled him into his embrace. Startled eyes looked into his as he lowered his lips to lightly skim over his beloved's lips. At the first taste of sweetness, his erratic control slipped and he crushed the soft, pliant lips with his own. Forever passed in a moment of pure bliss as Caine explored the depths of his beloved's moist mouth. 

Aware of their need for air, Caine reluctantly released Peter's lips and listened with pleasure to his moan of regret. Dilated hazel eyes stared into his own and he felt his control falter once again but, with a supreme effort, he released his beloved's body. Caine watched as Peter swayed for a moment before reaching out and, grasping his arm, helped him regain his balance. When Peter was able to stand on his own, Caine began their interrupted journey to the relative privacy of his sanctuary. With all his senses focused on Peter, Caine was startled when Lo Si walked out of his workshop. Spotting the father and son, the Ancient beamed at them.

"Ah, Caine, Peter, it is good to see you this beautiful evening. Did you enjoy Mary Margaret's party?"

Wondering what the Ancient was doing at the workshop but too polite to ask, Caine answered his question.

"Yes, it was a good party. Many of her friends were there to celebrate with her. Why did you not attend, Master?"

Shrugging, the Ancient smiled at them with an inscrutable look on his face.

"I will go now, the party should not be finished until much later and Mary Margaret deserves to know that you will not be returning tonight. Enjoy yourselves."

With that cryptic remark, the Ancient walked by them heading for the stairway. Passing close to the hitherto silent Peter, the Ancient looked up at him and smiled.

"Bloody marvelous."

Exchanging identical looks of bewilderment, Caine and Peter watched as the Ancient left their sight. As soon as the Ancient could no longer be seen, Peter turned to his father.

"What was that all about, Pop?"

Caine shrugged.

"I do not know. Come."

Beckoning to his son, Caine urged him into the workshop and, because he was following so close, stumbled into Peter when he stopped abruptly. With a strength of will that amazed him, Caine ignored the feelings that coursed through his body at the feel of his beloved's body, and stepped away from Peter to look at the interior of the workshop wondering what had caused his son to stop. 

A widening of his eyes was all the reaction he allowed himself when he saw the reason for Peter's abrupt stop. Shaking his head, Caine walked up to his place of rest and touched the red lanterns surrounding it. He felt Peter come up behind him as he fingered the delicate silk of the red ribbons adorning his bedroll. While Caine became lost in memories brought forth from the sight, Peter ran his fingers through his hair as the significance of the red lanterns and ribbon came to him.

"Why did Lo Si do this, Father?"

The shaking voice dragged Caine's mind back and he turned to his beloved, reaching out with a gentle touch to reassure him, but Peter moved away from his hand with a nervousness that had been missing up till that moment.

Pacing restlessly, Peter walked to the balcony windows and stared out into the night sky. Feeling the chaotic emotions of his beloved through their link, Caine walked up behind him and pulled his unresisting body into a gentle embrace. Caressing the silk of his beloved's hair, Caine waited for him to verbalize what was bothering him. After luxuriating in the loving embrace for a moment, Peter took a deep breath and began to speak in a low voice.

"Why? Why did Lo Si prepare a marriage bed for you, Father? What is happening between us? I- I don't understand any of this, Father."  
The thread of despair within his voice touched Caine and he tightened his hold on his beloved as he sought to lay to rest the dragons that threatened their happiness.

"Lo Si is a wise master but sometimes his enthusiasm runs away with him and he forgets that he needs to move slowly. The emotions that have been awakened between us are the reason for the marriage bed, my Beloved. Lo Si is telling us that whatever happens is sanctioned by both the Shambala Master and the Shaolin Priesthood. Peter, come sit down and I will tell you all you desire to know."

With a firm, yet gentle touch, Caine led his son to the step leading up to his bed. After setting him down, Caine went to the stove and poured a cup of hot tea for him. Returning to his side, Caine handed Peter the cup of tea and watched worriedly as he drank it without complaint. Reaching for the cup, Caine's fingers touched Peter's and they drew a breath as the desire that had been simmering between them awoke with a vengeance. 

With shaking hands, Caine took the cup and set it on the nearest workbench. Returning his gaze to Peter, Caine reached out and grasped his hands in his own. Raising them to his lips, Caine proceeded to rain gentle kisses on them as Peter watched with wonder. Unsure of how long his control would last, Caine released his beloved's hands and settled down beside his son. With a sigh, Peter leaned his head onto the sturdy shoulder of his father and, closing his eyes, prepared to listen. The touch of his beloved's silken hair on his cheek caused Caine to close his eyes in an attempt to hold unto the remnants of his control. Releasing a deep breath, Caine began to explain to his beloved the events leading up to this evening.

***************

I open my eyes and gaze up into the clear, night sky. I am unable to sleep but do not know why. It has been three months since I set out to discover where my path led and still the pain I saw in my son's eyes as I left tugs at my heart. I knew how much it would hurt him but I was unable to stay. Even now I am unsure of the reason. All I knew then was that I needed to leave, and leave quickly. Now, I find myself wondering if I had not been hasty in my departure. Knowing that I can do nothing until I have found what I search for, I close my eyes and say a prayer for my son as I fall asleep.

The town I found myself in after leaving my son is a small one. The people are friendly and welcomed me, without reservation, into their midst. I have taken a job at the local diner as the dishwasher and waiter and am enjoying the opportunity to interact with the townspeople. At seven, I go home with the owners of the diner and fall asleep in their spare room. They have been kind to me and have shown an interest in the Shaolin way. Most nights find us discussing the teachings of the Tao in relation to everyday activities and I share with them my story. Talking with them keeps my son close and I fall asleep to the sight of his pain-filled eyes. 

Two months after I arrive, a family is killed in a car accident. To my shock I discover that the couple I am staying with are the parents of the son and the grandparents of the 12-year-old daughter. With tears flowing, they tell me how they became estranged from their son and that they had never met their granddaughter and now will never have the opportunity to do so. I stay with them as they mourn for their missed chances and, watching them, I am reminded of how I felt 16 years ago as I stood over the grave of my only child and mourned the missed opportunities to watch him grow. 

That night I decide to return to his side and, though I have missed his childhood, watch his growth in the Shaolin way. I fall asleep after making my decision and, for the first time since I left, did not dream of the pain in my son's eyes but instead the joy and relief that would flood his eyes every time he saw me. A week later I am on the road again, headed for the city of my heart when I sense the danger towards my son and the author from the Shadow Assassins. Hurrying to reach my son's side, I discover to my surprise that the path that seemed so hidden is now wide open to me and that the direction in which it is heading is one that I had never contemplated. Unsure of my son's reaction to this new development and still not convinced of it myself, I find myself holding him at arm's length when I finally return to his side. 

I soon settle into a routine but find that it is harder than I expected to stay away from my son. Day in and day out, I long to be by his side as I was once. Nights are the hardest as I find my dreams have revolted against me and show me all the fantasies I never realized I had regarding my son, my beloved. I take to meditating more in an effort to understand why my feelings toward my son have changed so much and whether it is the will of the Tao that I should pursue a relationship with him. 

The days are becoming as unbearable as the nights and finally, at my limit, I consult with Lo Si in hopes that he will know what I should do. The session with him is not what I had hoped for as he gave me all the reasons why I should not have such feelings for my son but at the end, as I prepared to leave, he caused me to understand my son's dislike for cryptic remarks. Lo Si told me, 'whatever comes of your feelings, it is in accordance to your destiny.' I came away from the session with more questions than answers. Soon after this conversation I was invited to attend Mary Margaret's birthday party and so, hoping that I would see my son, I attended. Tired from pretending for so long, I accepted an alcoholic drink and lost all semblance of control before my son arrives and then, attempting to save my existing relationship with him, I run from him only to…

***************

"…learn that my feelings were not wrong but were also shared by you, my Beloved."

With a sigh of pleasure, Peter relaxed further into his father's embrace. Caine smiled as he leisurely ran his fingers through his son's silken hair. The moment flowed around them and it seemed to the two that Time had ceased to have any meaning but all too soon Time started up again and urged them towards the final step of accepting their destiny. Leaning back into his father's sturdy body, Peter began to wonder, with a detached feeling, what the next step would entitle. Having never imagined having a relationship with the same-sex Peter couldn't help the shiver of apprehension that coursed through his body and hoped that his father had not felt it, a hope that was immediately made null by his father's reaction.

"Peter?" 

As the worried voice rumbled beneath his ear and Peter forgot his fear and embraced the feelings of love that welled up within him. 

Turning further into his father's embrace Peter became adventurous and began to touch his father's body with a tentative touch. Caine sat still and let his son explore his body all the while fighting the desire to touch him back until, finally, Peter's inquisitive fingers caressed his nipples. The shock of pure lust that coursed through his body caused Caine to lose the fragile hold on his control and, with a sudden movement, he flipped Peter under his body. Gazing into the startled and dilated hazel eyes of his beloved, Caine let his hands roam down the still clothed body of his son. As he touched and caressed his body, Peter began to moan low under his breath. Reaching the waist of his pants, Caine was pleased to see the proof of his beloved's desire outlined through them. Letting his finger lightly skim over the bulge in his son's pants Caine felt the unconscious thrust of his hips and realized that his own desire was demanding relief. Taking a deep breath, Caine stood up and, ignoring the whimper of loss from his son, pulled Peter up beside him. 

Standing side-by-side, Caine and Peter stared into each other's dilated eyes and breathed identical sighs of relief that it wasn't a one-sided affair. Losing himself in the hazel depths of his beloved's eyes, Caine was startled out of his daze by a damp sensation on his hand. Looking down, Caine was surprised to see Peter's tongue circling his thumb. Shuddering, Caine gently removed his thumb from the moist cavern of his son's mouth.

"Peter, before we continue, I need you to be sure about what we are doing. There can be no turning back, once we take this step we will be outcasts from the very law's that you are sworn to uphold. Can you bear this?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Caine covered his mouth with his hand.

"Think about it, Beloved. What I ask you is not something to be answered lightly. Go, take a shower and think. I will be here when you have made your decision. Go…"

With a gentle shove, Caine pushed his son away from his side and, walking over to the workbench, began working with the herbs sitting there. After looking at his father for a minute, Peter shook his head in exasperation and went to do as he had been told. Watching his beloved walk out of his line of vision, Caine put the herbs he had been crushing down and walked over to the balcony windows. Opening them wide enough to walk out, Caine stepped out into the night air. Gazing out into the star-studded night, Caine found that he was no longer under the influence of the alcohol he had drunk earlier. Shaking his head, Caine realized that his body had deceived him and he wondered if his subconscious had not had a hand in the details of that evening. With a shrug, he accepted that it didn't really matter, he was set on the path and nothing, other than his son's reluctance, was going to stop the upcoming events. Turning his back on the night sky, he walked back inside and stopped, stunned at what he saw. Peter stood, with his back to the windows, contemplating the marriage bed wearing a shear, silken red robe that Caine had never seen before. The red silk framed the dark hair and created a picture of such beauty that Caine drew a deep breath. At the sound, Peter turned to him and smiled. Caine was aware of his surroundings in a way that he had never experienced before as he looked into the love filled hazel eyes of his son… his beloved. 

Standing beside the bed, Peter couldn't help but feel apprehension when his father stopped and stared at him. If not for the barely restrained desire he saw in his father's eyes, Peter would have felt more than a little self-conscious, but as it was, he felt a small thrill at the thought that he was making his father, self-contained Shaolin priest, look so emotional. Noticing that his father had not moved, Peter made his way to his side and reached out with a tentative hand to touch him. Sinking his fingers into the long, silver hair that he had longed to touch for so long, Peter leaned in to smell the scent of his father that had haunted his every memory. Focused on the feel of his father's silken tresses, Peter missed his father's question and, raising his head he looked up at him.

"What?"

With a patient expression, Caine asked his question again,

"Have you made your decision, my b…son?"

Cocking his head to the side like a curious puppy, Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Decision? What decision?"

Stepping away from the distracting presence of his son, Caine walked further into the room. Stopping at the workbench he had been working at when he had sent Peter out for a shower he reached down and picked the white ceramic bowl of herbs up with a deceptively steady hand. Setting it down beside the other odds and ends on his workbench, Caine began to prepare another potion for one of his numerous patients. 

When Peter realized that his father was prepared to ignore him as long as necessary, he sighed. Walking up behind his father, he rested his chin on a strong shoulder and peered over it to watch his father's long fingers work with the herbs on the workbench. Soaking up the feel of his father's sturdy strength and unconditional love, Peter closed his eyes. Leaning on his father, he took a deep breath and bared his heart to the one, and only, person who could tear it out.

"Do you know that tonight was the first night I allowed myself to realize what I felt for you?"

Not waiting for an answer Peter reluctantly stepped away from his father and walked back to the window to stare out at the wide expanse of city and natural lights he could see. Knowing without looking that his father was listening to his every word he leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window and closed his eyes again.

"Every part of me that is Peter Caine, the cop, says that this is wrong but overpowering that is the Peter Caine, Shaolin disciple and son of Kwai Chang Caine, that is saying that this is right. More right than any and all decisions I've ever been forced to make or will make…"

With a strangled sigh, Peter straightened up and squared his shoulders before turning around to look at his father. 

"I don't really understand what is happening here but, now that I know how I feel about you, and that you feel the same… I can't go back to the way things were."

Closing his eyes, Peter centered himself and prepared to make his decision.  
Caine stood still and silent beside the workbench, knowing that his son's next words would determine the direction of his path. Unable to discern what his son's decision would be, Caine waited for his next words and through the fog that seemed to hover around his ears, he heard him speak.

"Father, I would be honored to take this step and experience the turn our destinies have taken…together. If you still want me?"

The suddenly unsure Peter looked at his father with pleading eyes. Blinking his suddenly tear filmed eyes, Caine walked over to his son and, reaching out, pulled him into a deep embrace.

"I will never not want you, my beloved. As long as I have life and breath, I will always want and need you."  
Resting in his father's strong, loving embrace, Peter let himself believe, for the first time since the destruction of the temple so many years ago, that he was important and wanted by the only person who's heart he had craved. Burying his face into the sweet-smelling silk of his son's hair, Caine felt the stirrings of his neglected desire. Knowing that his beloved was more than ready and was definitely willing, Caine nuzzled his son's neck. Spurred on by the low moan from his beloved, Caine continued to kiss and nip at the exposed skin. His moans now a constant thing, Peter felt his knees begin to buckle under the expert fondling of his father's mouth and hands. Unsure how much longer he would be able to stay standing, Peter reluctantly pulled away from his father, no, his lover's embrace. Opening dilated eyes, Caine frowned at his son and beckoned him closer again. Shaking his head, Peter motioned to his lover.

"Come on, Pop, I don't know how much longer I would be able to keep my feet and I don't want anything to interrupt us again. Let's head over to the nice bed that the Ancient got comfortable for us."

Realizing his son was right, Caine gathered him into his embrace and, without losing skin contact, walked over to the bed were he deposited his beloved tenderly. Slowly, he began to remove the silk robe that covered so much of his beloved's body and prevented him from seeing him. Every inch that was revealed to his loving gaze was kissed with the gentlest of touches until, by the time Peter was completely naked, he was moaning and whimpering with pure need. Finally Caine stepped back and gazed down at the beautiful body laid out for his worship. Blushing, Peter watched as his lover's eyes mapped every part of his body and, incredibly, he became even more aroused at the barely tempered heat he saw in his lover's eyes. Reaching up he tugged at the hem of his father's jacket and smiled.

"Don't you think you're a little overdressed, love?"

Closing his eyes at the shock of desire that had pulsed in his manhood at the endearment passing through his son's lips, Caine slowly removed his outer garments. Knowing that his beloved was watching him strip caused him to feel an incredible spurt of arousal and he gazed down at his son with love shining in his eyes. Lowering his body down upon the body of his son, neither Caine nor Peter were able to stifle their subsequent gasps of desire. Needing more, Peter began to run his hands up and down his father’s arms while his hips began a slow sensual dance beneath his lover's body. The first time their mutual arousal touched, Peter felt as though his world had diminished to his surroundings and his gentle teasing took on a more desperate tone. 

Similarly affected, Caine started kissing his way down his beloved's body once again. Licking the pert nipples standing up and demanding his attention, Caine slowly made his way down while Peter writhed in desperate need under him. Undulating with desire, Peter began to thrust against his lover's body in an attempt to hurry him. Clamping down on his own rampaging desire with an iron control, a control that was slipping due to his beloved's movements, Caine finally made his way to the proud evidence of his beloved's desire and need. As Peter begged and pleaded Caine slowly, oh so slowly, ran his tongue down his arousal in one smooth swipe. 

Arching up at the feel of pleasure that single touch had invoked, Peter squeezed his eyes shut and drowned in the feelings that his lover was awakening within him. Taking pity on his whimpering lover, Caine leaned in and took his beloved's manhood deep into his mouth electing a deep groan from Peter. Unable to resist, Peter began to thrust up into his lover's mouth. Caine closed his eyes and rode his beloved's thrusts without losing his son's manhood. Curling his tongue around the hard length in his mouth, he began to suck him. With a cry, Peter emptied his seed deep into his father's mouth. Panting with exertion, Peter looked down at his lover who was slowly letting his manhood fall from his mouth as he licked it clean. Reaching down, Peter pulled his lover up and locked his hungry lips onto his lover's. Tasting himself on his father's lips and within his mouth, Peter couldn't stop his moan of pleasure. 

Finally, unable to refrain from breathing, the two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes. Dilated brown eyes stared down into pleasure-filled hazel eyes and a message passed between them. Reaching up, Peter suddenly tugged on his lover's body and tumbled his unsuspecting father down on him. Rolling over before his father fell, Peter straddled his lover and began his own exploration while Caine let his control slip and enjoyed his beloved's ministrations. 

When his beloved's mouth began to play with his nipples, Caine was pleased to learn that talking was not the only talent his son's mouth had. With a moan, Caine was surprised out of his momentary pleasure induced daze by the feel of his beloved's mouth surrounding his own pulsing flesh. Unable to repress his moans, Caine found himself writhing in need while his son sucked and teased at his arousal. Just when he thought he would be allowed to cum, Peter removed his mouth from his manhood and leaned over him. With lust-glazed eyes Caine looked up at his beloved's face and felt a new bolt of desire at the wetness surrounding his beloved's lips and, without hesitating, he pulled his son down and kissed him deeply. Intoxicating flavor exploded onto his tongue and he explored his son's mouth with great care. Unable to breath, Caine finally released his son's mouth and found to his surprise that sometime during the kiss, he had rolled them over until his beloved was once again laid out beneath him. Smiling up at him, Peter caressed his lover's smooth cheek.

"I take it you liked that, love."

Having known that it was only a matter of time before his son spoke, Caine just leaned down and kissed him chastely.

"Yes, beloved, I did enjoy it." 

Caine drew a deep breath as his beloved smiled a beautiful smile, full of love at his words. With a wondering look, Caine began to shower small kisses all over his beloved's face. When his lips were a breath away from touching his son's once more, Caine stopped at the sensations coming from his neglected arousal. Shuddering, Caine could not stop his body's reaction to the hands that were caressing him. Short puffs of breath fell from his lips and heated his beloved's face as Caine struggled for his control. Just as he was getting ready to cum once again, his son removed his hands and Caine groaned in displeasure. Lowering his head into the crook between the neck and shoulders of his beloved, Caine bit down.

"Owe!"

With a yelp, Peter tried to scoot away from his father but iron arms held him close as he continued to mark his beloved's body gently. Once he was satisfied, Caine raised his head and smiled down at him. 

"Once was sufficient, my beloved, but to prevent my pleasure twice was not very wise."

Smirking, Peter looked back up at him.

"Oh, you mean you didn't enjoy that? Hmm, have to figure out a way to make up for that."

Pretending to lapse into thought, Peter let his eyes roam around the familiar workshop. Watching his son's expressive eyes dart hither and thither, Caine wondered what he was looking for. Suddenly, Peter's eyes lit up and he sat up. 

"Stay here." 

With a firm admonishment to his father, Peter left the bed and, unselfconscious of his nudity, walked over to the chair where his jacket hung. Reaching into the inner pocket, Peter crowed with delight as his questing fingers found what they searched for. Walking back to where his lover patiently waited for him, Peter leaned down and kissed him gently.

"Forgive me, love, will this appease you?"

With a flourish, Peter handed his father a small tube of hand lotion. Perplexed, Caine looked up at his son.

"What is this for?"

Suddenly self-conscious, Peter ran a hand through his hair.

"I want you to… you know…" 

Raising his eyebrow in inquiry, Caine drew his beloved down to sit beside him on the bed. Caressing his cheek, with gentle fingers, Caine began to rain kisses onto his face once again, in the hopes that it would calm his beloved. Once he was sure that Peter had calmed down, Caine questioned him again.

"What is it that you want, my beloved? You know that I would do anything in my power for you."

With a look of dawning awareness, Peter turned to his father. "You've never done this before… have you?"

The insecurity in his beloved's voice made Caine forego the usual one-shouldered shrug and he chose instead to shake his head. "No, my beloved, I have never done this before. Have you?"

Peter looked at his father in surprise. "Why would you… Oh."

Lowering his eyes sheepishly, Peter mumbled something under his breath, which Caine was unable to hear.

"My son, I may be a Shaolin priest and a Shambala master but that does not mean that I can hear your mumbling. Please, speak up." 

Looking anywhere but at his father, Peter carefully pronounced his words. "Some of my ex-girlfriends were into kinky stuff."

Realizing that this topic was bothering his son, Caine changed the subject. "What do you want me to do, my beloved?"

Unsure hazel eyes met his own brown ones and they gazed into each other's eyes in silence until Peter smiled mischievously. "My love, I want you to have sex with me, or more coarsely, I want you to fuck me."

Taking a deep breath at the imagery the words invoked, Caine drew his beloved further into his embrace. "With pleasure, my beloved, with pleasure."

And without another word, he began to coax his beloved back into a state of arousal. Soon, the touch of his father, his lover, became a drug that Peter would never be able to live without and his higher brain functions began to shut down. Lying back in his lover's bed, his moans and whimpers of delight and desire began to work their own magic on the man who was torturing him, and he felt the evidence of his love's desire as his father moved over his body nipping, licking, and kissing him to distraction. Finally, when he was sure he wouldn't be able to stand another moment of waiting, he found himself face-to-face with his lover and they enjoyed a deep kiss. A kiss full of passion, love, and lust, all the ingredients needed for a wonderful kiss that flamed the embers of their mutual desire to greater heights. With similar feelings of loss, their lips separated and they stared into each other's eyes. 

Smiling gently, Caine fumbled with the tube of hand lotion and, opening it, squirted a sizeable amount on his fingers. Taking a deep breath, Peter relaxed his body and waited for the first touch of his lover. The tentative fingers stroked his ass-cheeks for a moment before heading with surprising sureness for the puckered opening into the innermost, intimate part of his body. The first touch was cold and caused Peter to shiver but when the finger pushed past the muscle and into his ass, he shuddered with pain and desire. With patient touches, Caine stretched and loosened the tight hole so as not to injure his beloved. Three fingers were soon pushing in and out of the hole and Peter no longer felt the pain, just the desire. By the time Caine's fingers found his prostrate, Peter was relaxed and ready for more. At the first feel of the pure pleasure, Peter's body arched into his lover's loose embrace and caused the fingers that caused the delicious feelings to slip out of his ass. Whimpering, Peter made known his disappointment at the loss of fingers. A gentle chuckle made him open his eyes to stare up into the loving eyes of his lover.

"Wo Ai Ni, Beloved."

Startled hazel eyes stared up into his brown ones as Peter grasped the enormity of his lover's words. Tears of joy and love threatened to overflow his eyes as he whispered his answer. "Wo Ai Ni, Pop."

As the last words left his lips, Caine pressed his aching cock to the tight passage of his beloved and, with a single thrust, pushed his arousal past the muscles that guarded that most intimate of places. Half in and half out, Caine paused to allow his beloved to catch his breath. When Peter had relaxed Caine moved forward again, sinking further into the heat of his beloved's body. At last Caine was buried deep in his son and he stopped to allow his son to become comfortable with the length buried in his ass. Looking down at his beloved, Caine drew a deep breath at the sensual beauty of his son. With brown hair tousled, hazel eyes half-closed in pleasure, and the light sprinkling of sweat covering his body Peter was a beautiful sight. Taking in the sight of his beloved lying beneath his body, Caine found his eyes drawn to the moist, kissable lips that were parted slightly as his son panted. 

Unable to refuse the invitation, Caine leaned over and covered the lips with his own. With a moan, Peter joined his lover in enjoying the kiss. As he deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into the moist cavern of his beloved's mouth, Caine copied the movement with his cock. Soon, the two of them were moving in a dance that was as ageless as the sun. The pleasure that coursed through their bodies was the only thing that mattered to the two men at that moment and, as they reached their peak, Caine and Peter found that their joining was not only of the physical but the mental also as their minds joined the dance twirling and twining until they were unable to tell where one began and one ended. The force of their orgasms caused them to blackout temporarily and they slipped into the restful darkness still connected.

An hour later, Caine was the first to awaken and he slowly and tenderly slipped his slack cock from between his beloved's thighs without waking his sleeping son. Moving off the bed carefully he walked to the small bathroom and took a short shower before returning to his living room with a bowl of lukewarm water and a towel. Wearing the deep blue robe he had found waiting for him, Caine kneeled beside his slumbering son and tenderly began to cleanse his body. The soothing motion of the towel on his body drew Peter toward lucidity and he opened his eyes to stare hesitantly into his father's eyes. Caine's hands stilled and finally stopped their movement as their gazes met and locked. Neither one knew quite what to say and the silence became heavy with meaning as they continued to look at each other. Finally unable to stand the silence any longer, Peter reached up and pulled his father, his lover toward himself.

"If you don't want this, I suggest you stop me."

His son's words were whispered over his mouth before Caine found his mouth covered by a sweet and moist mouth and a tongue that sensually traced his lips before shyly opening his mouth and inviting Caine's tongue out to play. Unable to resist, Caine's tongue plunged into the sweetness within his beloved's mouth and the two tongues' playfully dueled until they had to break apart to take a breath. This time both of them were comfortable and they lay side-by-side soaking in each other's body heat. Caine finally sat up and brought his son up with him. Unwilling to let go, but knowing it was necessary, Caine slowly stood up and pulled his beloved up with him.

"Go and take a shower, my beloved. I will prepare us some food and tea."

With a small shove, he directed Peter toward the shower while moving to the small kitchen himself. Shaking his head in exasperation, Peter picked up his own red robe as he obediently went to take his shower. When Peter emerged several minutes later looking a little more awake, his father had already set the table and was stripping the bed of its bedraggled finery. Moving to stand behind his father, Peter looked thoughtfully at the wedding bed.

"Was it as good for you as it was for me, my love?"

The whispered question caused Caine to drop his load and turn to his beloved hurriedly. "Yes, my beloved, it was wonderful for me. Please do not doubt this. I did not mean to negate the importance of this event…"

With a laugh, Peter covered his father's mouth with a gentle hand. "No, no, I didn't mean it like that. I just wanted to know if you enjoyed it. And hey, I didn't know you babbled when you were nervous. Huh, I guess I'm more like you than I thought."

Listening to his son, Caine was struck by the thread of pure joy that he heard in his voice and he wondered that he had never noticed its absence. Removing the hand still covering his mouth, Caine kept it in his own hand while drawing his beloved's body closer to his own. When they were a breath apart, Caine whispered almost voicelessly, "I never babble."

And before Peter could retort, he covered his mouth with his own and swallowed any answer he might have had. The kiss was chaste compared to all the others they had shared and it conveyed a depth of emotion that they had only just begun to understand. Separating from him with reluctance, Caine ushered Peter to the table with their meal and sat him down with a reverence Peter had never felt from any of his previous lovers. Seating himself beside his beloved, Caine picked up a small bowl and, motioning with his chopsticks, began to feed his son. Slightly uncomfortable but beginning to enjoy himself, Peter let his lover feed him from every dish on the table and, in exchange, he fed his lover the same way. Their meal passed slowly and by the time they were done, they were aroused, although not as much as they had been earlier. 

Knowing that they were not ready for a repeat of the previous activities, they moved to the wide windows and relaxed into each other's embrace. Silence surrounded the two men gazing out at a world they had forgotten for a while and they began to wonder what the morrow would bring. Leaning back further into his father's embrace, Peter sighed with pleasure as the arms holding him tightened around him. Turning his head he lazily kissed his lover's jaw line until Caine drew his head up to properly kiss his lips. Caine kissed him slowly to try and entice Peter's teasing tongue out of his mouth. Finally Peter's mouth opened to allow his tongue entrance and the two kissed deeply. Breaking apart, they gazed out the window once more watching the sky as the stars sparkled and the moon winked. Caine nuzzled his beloved's neck as they sat in companionable silence, until Peter shook his head slightly and twisted around to stare into his father's loving, brown eyes. With a slight gesture toward their current position, he asked the questions Caine had hoped they would not have to cover this night.

"What do we do now? Is this a one-night affair? Will we keep this a secret? What…mmmpph?"

The mouth that covered his own prevented him from continuing his questions and when the lips finally moved away Peter was too breathless to ask anything. Taking advantage of the momentary wordless Peter, Caine answered him. "This is not a one-night affair, beloved, and we do not need to keep it secret, if you do not want to. As for what we do now…" with a classic Caine shrug he crooked a smile at his son, "I do not know."

Hugging his lover close to him, Peter rested his head on Caine's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so… so petulant. I do love you, you know that right?"

Anxious hazel eyes looked into loving brown eyes and became a little calmer as the love his lover felt for him washed over him and bathed him in its glow.

"Yes, my beloved. I know that you love me but I also know that you feel insecure of the reception your friends will give you if they find out about our… new closeness. There will be plenty of time to make these decisions, my beloved son. Do not borrow worry from the morrow."

Releasing his hold on Peter, Caine stood up and drew his son up after himself. "Come, we are both tired, let us rest and let tomorrow find us together."

Smiling tenderly at his son, Caine led him back to their bed and helped him onto it. Leaning down he kissed him chastely before stepping away toward the workbench. Raising his body up on one elbow, Peter followed his father's movements with barely restrained hurt. "Where're you going, Pop?"

With a reassuring smile, Caine finished re-organizing the workbench and returned to his beloved's side. Sliding in behind his son, Caine drew him back into the embrace that they had been sharing and watched with a sense of muted desire as Peter relaxed into him immediately. Kissing his beloved's forehead, Caine murmured words of reassurance and love until Peter's eyes had closed and he was breathing in a pattern of sleep. Gazing down at the treasure lying so trustingly in his arms, Caine prayed that he would never hurt his beloved. Listening to his breathing, Caine was soon drawn into the trap of sleep and, side-by-side, the Shambala master and Shaolin cop found heaven in their dreams. Unaware of what the morrow would bring but sure that their love would withstand any trial life might send their way. 

Sound asleep, neither was aware of the iridescent figure that stood over them that night and watched with love as the two most important people in her life slept together.

"Take care of him, Kwai Chang Caine, he is my legacy to you. Always I love you both."

The figure of Caine's long-departed wife watched until the morning light began to shine in through the window and then, with a kiss dropped on their foreheads, she lost all solidity and vanished as if she had never been.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the Beloved Trilogy, thank you for waiting so patiently for it. For those who don't know, 'Wo Ai Ni' is Chinese for 'I love you'


End file.
